Fallen Kingdom
by Manic Dormouseguy
Summary: The Heart of Candracar suddenly malfunctioned, a new threat has attacked the great Kingdom. Curiously, all this is connected to new-comers the Blackbirds, and the Guardians are literally risking their lives to find out why.
1. Part 1: Will Faces a New Enemy

**Author's Disclaimer:** I, as author of this fanfic, assert that I do NOT, in anyway, own W.I.T.C.H. This story is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes. I, however, do own all of my Original Characters and Story Ideas. I accept constructive criticism, and will appreciate them just as much as they are worth.

* * *

**Fallen Kingdom**

**Part 1: In Which Will faces a new enemy**

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**The hellish, black substance had enveloped the entire castle, and in one swift movement, the castle crumbled into dust, much to the horror of Will as she watched.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Will Vandom woke up to the sight of incredible light._

_She blinked in surprise. She didn't remember being here. All she remembered was coming home from another exhausting day and going to bed. Is she dreaming? What is it about?_

_Her eyes slowly adjusted to the light, and slowly, Will began to see the outline of crystal. She struggled up –her whole body aching- and saw that everything around her was made of beautiful crystal._

_She recognized this place immediately. She had been here so many times with her friends._

_She was in Kandrakar._

_Confusion and Surprise boiled inside her. She didn't remember wanting to be here, so was she dreaming? And if so, why is she dreaming about Kandrakar?_

_Tentatively, Will started to walk. She passed large corridors and peered behind any open doors. Everywhere, Kandrakar was eerily empty. _What's going on? _She thought, apprehensive and curious at the same time._

_Suddenly, Will felt the earth shook beneath her. She stumbled and steadied herself with the wall. She looked around, shocked by the sudden phenomena. She could hear the ground still rumble, and hear distant cries and roars._

_Her heart began to hammer, and Will thought something was very wrong. Dream or not, she had to know what was happening. Steeling herself, Will began to run down the corridor, locating to source of the sounds she heard._

_She ran for a while before she felt a second quake, this one stronger than the other and forcing her to the ground. She fell painfully and scraped her knee. The pain so real that she felt that she thought that she couldn't be in a dream._

_Then she heard a growl, then another, then another. All around her, she began to feel oppressive eyes, staring at her hungrily. She looked up, and saw that everywhere around her was becoming dark. _

_A black substance was enveloping the walls and the floor. It moved from both sides at blazing speed, acting as though it was alive. Even though it did not emit heat, it felt like it gave an oppressive impression of heat and cold. It made everywhere look dark, and standing on it were monsters with white eyes and gleaming, sharp teeth, smiling at her wickedly. _

_Instincts immediately told Will to stay away from this approaching black area, which now had dark red veins that glowed brightly. But it was moving towards her. As far as these things thought, Will was completely defenseless._

_Except she wasn't helpless at all._

_From inside, Will felt a warmth that was comforting and peaceful. Immediately, the Black growths near her writhed, and Will heard a pained and agonized wail before the ground dissipated, leaving part of the crystal floors and walls near her unblemished. The Heart of Kandrakar had protected Will._

_The black area did not advance, stopping at a rough sphere-like shape around Will. Whenever the thing moved close, it would suddenly retreat as it suddenly burned._

_The White eyes and teeth suddenly turned into an expression of rage. No longer did they grin evilly, but they growled, and howled like wolves. They began to encircle Will, barking every so often._

_Will looked around, preparing for any unwelcome surprises. She reached into her consciousness, and withdrew the Heart of Kandrakar. From her palm, a pendant melded out from her skin, glowing brightly pink. The glow enveloped Will, and she transformed._

_Now clad in her Guardian Uniform. Will stood more confidently, meeting the glares of the angry faces with a glare of her own. The things seemed to falter, now not daring to near Will. She gave a smile as a few even backed away._

_Suddenly, the Heart's glow flickered, and the things (for that was what Will called it now) saw that. They pounced, and Will felt a stab of tiredness as they were burned. But the monsters did not stop, they were now closer to Will. The eyes and teeth began to smile again, and they started to attack Will._

_Will began to feel real fear, something she has not felt for such a long time. In her hand, the floating pendant suddenly faltered, and the Dark redoubled its efforts. Though burnt, the things managed to advance slowly towards Will, who was becoming quickly tired._

_Taking a step back, Will felt the Heart and herself weaken again. Will did not understand. The Heart took energy from the aurameres, but why is it using her body's strength. It was then Will had a thought: The Aurameres must have been taken._

_The vile thing were moving to attack her. Her shrinking patch of crystal was the only thing that was left distancing herself from them._

_Suddenly, Will felt a stabbing pain. The Heart's glow sputtered, dimmed and then died. The pain was incredible, making Will grasp practically nowhere. She felt pain, but did not know where it came. She collapsed as the heart slowly dimmed and stopped glowing. Her uniform disappeared, and she was again in her pajamas._

_The Dark seemed to react to this, its veins glowing brighter, and it lunged at the last patch Will stood. It covered the last of the crystal, and enveloped Will as well, partially binding her legs and arms onto the ground. It felt ashy, having a certain dirt-like quality. Will also felt her skin was being drenched in hot fire and cooled by ice, attacking her senses._

_Though in pain, Will could still make out what was going on. She struggled to move, but could only move her neck. Her legs and arms were completely disabled, pressed down by the dark. She looked up to the things with white eyes and gleaming teeth, expecting them to attack her as well, but it didn't. Instead, now that she was immobilized, they stood away, circling her._

_Behind them, Will saw a dark figure walking towards her. She struggled to see, but could only see the figure's feet as he came closer. The figure wore black boots, which gave resounding thumps as he walked towards her. He approached Will and bent down. Will could make out the face of a handsome young man, with blazing red hair. "So, the famed keeper of the Heart has appeared." He said, his voice cold and demanding of respect from all those around him, "Kandrakar had spoken much about you."_

_Will felt the dark release her, and she scrambled up to face the man. Immediately, the monsters that stood on the dark growled and barked, but silenced when the man held out a hand. "Stay." He said, before turning his attention back towards Will._

_The man was very tall, and had blazing red hair. Though his features were smooth, his eyes and smile gave the impression of cold sarcasm. "You must forgive my pets." He said, as the things moved away. "They have a habit of being... rough... towards those who are they are unfamiliar."_

"_Who are you?" Demanded Will, she backed away slightly from the man. Like the dark, the man gave an impression of cold and heat at the same time. But his was much more powerful, and painful to endure._

_The man's eyes narrowed. "You will do well to respect me, girl." He warned, "As you can see," He looked around the dark corridor, illuminated only by the glowing veins of the Dark, "The great council was no match for my Vile. Who knows what it can do to someone as weak as you."_

_Vile seemed to be the name of the dark, ashy substance, for when the man spoke its name, it reacted, shifting itself, and conjuring an imitation of malicious whispering._

_The man continued. "Who I am is of no importance to you." He stared into Will's eyes, which Will saw nothing as but a bottomless pit, "But I am here to warn you..."_

_Suddenly, the Vile shifted, and the Things howled. The man looked up in surprise, "Impossible," He said, listening to the Vile as it whispered, "there couldn't be anyone still alive!" He turned to the right, which Will followed, and they saw a figure running away._

_The Vile and Things started to move down the corridor. The man following them. Will wanted to stop them, wanted to give that person more time to escape. But suddenly, the man turned towards her, and said: "I shall deal with you, later." before raising a hand in front of her._

_Suddenly, the Heart of Kandrakar glowed, and Will felt something invisible pulling her away. She closed her eyes shut as she heard the man yell._

_There was a flash of light, and Will found herself staring at the castle from somewhere afar. The hellish, black Vile had enveloped the entire castle, and in one swift movement, the castle crumbled into dust, much to the horror of Will as she watched__**. **__But then then the Heart of Kandrakar gave another flash of incredible light, and Will felt herself falling._

* * *

Inside Will's bedroom, it was empty, when there was a flash of pink light, and Will fell from the ceiling and landed on her bed, just seconds before a very irritated mom entered.

"Will! Get up!"

Groggily, Will looked around her room. Everything was in its usual mess. She sat up and looked at her frog-clock: it read 8.00 a.m.. "What's the matter, mom?" She asked, rubbing her eyes, "Isn't today Sunday?"

"Yes, Will." Said her mother, Susan. "It's not School I'm waking you up for. Your friends are here."

Will's mind flashed towards her friends, and their promise to meet up and go out. "Shoot!" She exclaimed, jumping out of bed. "I completely forgot!"

"Well," Said Mrs. Vandom. "They're downstairs and waiting for you, and I'm running out of cookies for Irma to gobble down."

Will took off her pajamas, and put on her shirt and jeans. "I'll be down in just a second, mom." She said, brushing her hair furiously fast. But in her mind, she was also thinking over what had happened. _Kandrakar is under attack! _She thought wildly as she slammed her bedroom door shut. _I have to tell the others!_

She bounded down the stairs, and went into the living room, where her friends were sitting, eating cookies and drinking hot chocolate..

"Morning, Sleepyhead!" Chirped Will's Chinese friend, Hay Lin. "What kept ya?" As usual, Hay Lin sounded hyper and enthusiastic. She was dressed in a small blue t-shirt and matching mini-skirt. Beside her, Irma Lair was staining her orange shirt with crumbs and a drop of hot chocolate. Cornelia Hale sat primly and properly, eyeing Irma with mild irritation, while Taranee Cook was quietly reading a book.

Irma swallowed and gave Will a grin. "Dreaming about Matt, are we?" She teased. Normally, Will would've blushed. It was no secret that Will Vandom and Matt Olsen was a couple, and recently, Matt had asked her out to a very, very posh restaurant at the outskirts of Heatherfield. But Will was now too preoccupied to retort nor notice.

"Something else," She said quietly, her appetite non-existent today. "Something much worse."

Bit by bit, Will retold what had happened to the others. Hay Lin widened her eyes, Irma Lair raised her eyebrows in surprise, Cornelia Hale frowned, and Taranee Cook placed her hand over her mouth, her book now forgotten, shocked.

Will was telling them about the destruction of Kandrakar when she heard her mother descend from the stairs. She glanced at her mother, and decided to stop, so her mother wouldn't hear.

"Will?" Susan called out, walking towards the door. "I'll be going out for the day. Will you be alright by yourself?"

Will was about to reply when suddenly: "Will! Tell us! What happened to-"

"Tell you what, Irma?"

The others quickly clapped their hands over Irma's mouth just as Susan Vandom entered. She was dressed for work, and had her handbag beside her. She looked at the girls curiously. "What on Earth are you doing to Irma?" Demanded Susan.

The others smiled widely and shook their heads. 'Nothing," Said Cornelia quickly, "We just needed her to stop chattering for a while so we-" She looked pointedly at Irma, who tried to nod valiantly, "-can have out turn to talk."

Susan Vandom looked at the girls in bemusement. "If you all say so," She said, and went towards the door, grabbing her coat on the way. "By the way," said Susan, turning towards the girls. "Be careful while you're out there, and be sure to go home by evening. Remember about the Kidnappers on the news."

Just last night, there were reports of a young girl, about the Guardians' age, kidnapped by a group of men near their school, Sheffield Institute. No suspects were reported, no motive. The girl seems to have been chosen at random.

"Yes, Mrs. Vandom!" (Irma only managing to give a muffled confirmation, as her mouth was still gagged by her friends) They chanted. Susan gave another bemused smile and waved before heading out the door. From the window, the girls watched Susan Vandom started her car, and drove off.

The girls released Irma, and Will slumped in her seat. There was a moment's silence before Cornelia spoke. "What then, Will? What about Kandrakar?"

Will looked at her friends, and suddenly felt the reality and seriousness of what had happened. "Kandrakar..." She said, looking helpless, "It's gone, it's destroyed. That man I talked about... He destroyed the castle..."

_Kandrakar is gone..._

"There's more bad news," Said Will. From under her shirt, she pulled out the dead Heart of Kandrakar. "The Heart of Kandrakar is not responding. I think it's..."

Immediately, Irma reached out and grabbed a glass of milk on the table. She screwed her face in concentration, but nothing happened. "Oh no..." Irma suddenly looked panicked.

Hay Lin tried conjuring wind, but again, nothing happened. Will ran to the refrigerator, calling out to it. "James!" She yelled, as though raising her voice would make the fridge alive.

"Our powers are gone too." Said Cornelia as the girls joined Will in the kitchen, frowning.

"And there are enemies out there."

It was then Will decided something had to be done now. So she tied the pendant around her neck, and then hid it under her shirt. "We need to find help." She said, and got up, heading out towards the door.

The others looked at each other and quickly chased after her.

"Where are you going?" Asked Hay Lin.

"We," answered Will, "are going to talk to Kadma."

* * *

A large red truck stopped in front of a small apartment in the less populated streets of Heatherfield. The door opened, and an old woman slowly alighted. She inhaled deeply and pulled her shawl closer towards her body. "This place is perfect," she said firmly.

To the average person, it would not be considered perfect. The air was cold and humid, instead of a garden; there was only a pathetic excuse of a patch, cracked with dryness, and the apartment was in an unattractive shade of hue. But the old woman looked satisfied.

She was unusually tall for someone her age and time, and very old. She wore a neat bottle-blue blouse, a long brown skirt that reached down and almost touched the ground. She also had on a thin coat, and her shawl. She looked like any stereotypical grandmother.

She glanced at herself from a nearby puddle. Her face was wrinkly and looked strict, and her hair was a dull gray. She sighed, massaging a bit of her face. She was a vain woman, but too proud to use those new-fangled 'Beauty Enhancers'. If nature planned her to look this way, well she will bloody well look it.

"Come out, Edward. The air is cool here." Called the old woman to the inside of the truck, she pulled her shawl around her a bit tighter. "Though, I must say, a bit too chilly for me."

"Alright, Grandma." Answered a young boy as he alighted from the truck too. "You sure you don't need a coat?" He asked as he saw his grandmother rubbing her hands.

"I am fine," Said the old woman with dignity. "It's that fangled air-conditioner in that truck. Chilled me to the bone, it did."

The old woman looked at her grandson. He wore a green T-shirt under a dark blue jacket, along with long jeans. His dirty brown hair were pressed at one side, as though he had slept and leaned his head against a the truck window. Rubbing his hands, Edward gave a sigh, before turning his attention towards smoothing his hair.

Two more trucks arrived, and the old woman with her grandson stepped aside.

The boy looked at his grandmother while moving quickly as the movers got off the trucks and started unloading. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, looking at his grandmother. "With leaving our home, I mean."

The old woman looked down at Edward. "Of course I am fine with it," she said. She glanced at her reflection on a nearby puddle, and dusted away some crumbs on her long skirt. "Well," She said briskly, turning toward the men. "Hurry up!" She snapped at the movers, who were unloading the furniture. "I have many things to attend to!"

"Jesus, ma'am," Muttered one of the movers as he unloaded a particularly heavy chest, "What the hell do you have in here? I could barely move it."

"That's because you're not holding it right!" she barked, moving slowly towards him.

Edward smiled, and turned to look up at the sun, frowning as he looked at the time from his watch. "10 a.m." He sighed, thinking it would be a long day.

He kicked a pebble on the road, and was about to go into the house when his grandmother held him by the shoulder. "Edward, I think you should go outside and have a walk." She said meaningfully as the movers walked past him. "Get to know the area."

"Should I look out for..."

"I am fairly sure that they won't know where we are so soon. No, just look for the usual things."

"Yes, Grandma."

"Edward!" His grandmother's tone sharp.

"Yes?"

"You forgot this." From one of the boxes, she pulled out an umbrella. "Just in case." She said, as Edward took it from her.

Edward nodded, gave his grandmother a quick peck on the cheek (a bit difficult, since she was quite tall), and walked down the street.

* * *

_In the ruins of the once great castle of Kandrakar, The Vile pulsed around what remains of the crystal. The man who had faced Will was raving. Outraged by something, he tossed one of the Monsters and broke its neck. "How-" He roared angrily, "-could all of you missed ONE pathetic old councilman? HOW?!"_

_He turned, roaring at the whining monsters, their faces pained and frightened. "The Oracle falls with ease, yet all miss one lesser woman?"_

_The Vile's veins suddenly flared, and the man stopped. The glow immediately calmed him. "It seems," He spoke, now softly, "that all of you have the chance to undo your mistake. The councilwoman has appeared in Earth, along with our goals."_

_The monsters' faces began to growl, now angry and enraged. They looked to their master, waiting for his order._

_The man pointed in front of him, and a black portal opened. "Chase."_

_The Vile spread itself into the portal, and the monsters followed, while from the portal came out two figures. The man nodded to them, in acknowledgment. "Good work, both of you. Our Lady will be pleased."_


	2. Part 2: A Big Red Truck Threatens Lives

**Author's Disclaimer:** I do not, in any way, own W.I.T.C.H. This story is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes. I, however, do own all of my Original Characters and Story Ideas. I accept constructive criticism, and will appreciate them just as much as they are worth.

**Fallen Kingdom**

**Part 2**

**In Which A Big Red Truck threatens Lives**

* * *

_T__hat guardian was supposed to die._

_Shadow_

* * *

Edward Blackbird walked slowly, loosening his scarf. He scowled at passers-by who stared at him. _I know I look stupid._ He thought, _doesn't mean you have to stare._

Despite the fact that the sun was burning brightly and the heat was scorching the pavement. Edward felt cool in his winter clothes. He gratefully patted his pocket, where the vial of cooled saline was kept. The vial was padded so it could stop heat from entering it, keeping the contents cool. The vial was perfect to ensure Edward doesn't overheat in his winter clothes.

Edward looked around the street. There were several stores that had air-conditioning, and he noted the lack of shade. He entered one shop as the clouds overhead began to move away, letting the sun shine even brighter than before.

Inside the store, Edward sighed as the cool air-conditioning blew against his face. He took off his scarf completely and loosened his coat. The shopkeeper looked at Edward curiously. "Hot day," He remarked, "but you're wearing winter."

Edward grinned sheepishly, but didn't answer. For the first time, he looked around and saw that he was in a pet store.

The animals were silent, looking at Edward with slight hostility. Edward frowned and he turned to walk out the door. "Sorry," He muttered.

The shopkeeper stared at the boy curiously again as Edward put on his scarf and headed out the door. Slowly, the animals began making noises again.

"Now," said the shopkeeper in surprise, rubbing his chin. "That's someone you don't see everyday."

Edward retraced his steps as quickly as he can. The sun shone brightly overhead, and Edward could hear someone curse at the heat. He took out his vial of cooled saline, and poured a bit all over his hand, slathering his neck and head with it.

Just as he was walking back into the cooler streets of Heatherfield, a group of whispering girls walked past him, and a red truck suddenly accelerated.

* * *

Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, and Hay Lin walked quickly down the blistering heat. "Man," Groaned Irma, fanning herself. "The heat is practically melting me!"

Will moved quickly, sweat slipping off her brow. Her friends moved behind her. Around her neck was the broken Pendant, The Heart of Kandrakar.

"Come on," Muttered Will, "the earliest bus to Kadma's place moves in about 15 minutes." She began to cross the street, with the others after her.

A big red truck suddenly came speeding towards them.

It was Cornelia who noticed the truck first. She screamed, and the others turned to look. The red truck swerved wildly, and started to tip to one side. Passers-by screamed and ran.

The girls jumped away immediately, Will pulled Taranee to the other side of the street, Hay Lin and Irma scampered towards another, they screamed at Cornelia to get out of the way, but she stood, rooted to the spot.

The red truck fell on its side and turned sideways, skidding towards Cornelia. The girls screamed at her to get away. Cornelia snapped out of her trance, and ran, but she was still too close.

Cornelia squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for impact.

Suddenly, she felt someone wrenching her arm. She opened her eyes and saw a boy pulling Cornelia away. The truck swung, missing her by inches, and crashed into a building. A loud _crash!_ Resounded.

Cornelia trembled as Adrenaline started to course to her body. Her heart hammered wildly.

"Were you crazy? What were you thinking, just standing on the street?" A voice demanded. Cornelia jumped and turned around. It was the boy who had pulled her away. He was wearing winter clothes, and had a scarf wrapped around his neck. Normally, Cornelia would've commented on the boy's lack of fashion and common sense, but she was still shell-shocked.

"I…" She stammered. Just then, Irma and Hay Lin raced towards her. "Cornelia!" They screamed, hugging her tightly. "We thought you were going to die." Said Irma chokingly. On the other street, Will and Taranee were waving frantically, calling out to them.

Suddenly, they heard something metallic snap. The boy heard it too. They automatically looked up. Hay Lin gasped as she saw a billboard on top on the crushed building lean dangerously. "Look out!" She screamed, pointing up.

Will and Taranee looked up, and quickly ran. There was a groan as the metal stilts of the billboard bent. The crowd suddenly dispersed, running for their lives.

But one woman was heard screaming: "Harry! Harry!" A little boy sat on the floor, bawling his lungs out. Overhead, another billboard snapped.

Will and Taranee turned around and tried to help. But the crowd pushed them back.

Little Harry continued crying even when the Billboard snapped completely and descended upon him, with his mother screaming.

* * *

Edward Blackbird watched as the girl he had saved was hugged by her friends. It was then he heard something snap. It sounded really loud to him, and he looked up. His eyes widened as he saw the billboard lean dangerously.

His ears rang painfully when one of the girls beside him screamed. He was disoriented when he suddenly heard another screaming. He looked and saw a woman desperately trying to push against the crowd, calling out to her son. He heard a little boy cry.

He moved quickly, running as fast as he can towards the boy. He heard the billboard snap and the rush of wind as the billboard descended down upon them. The mother screamed, Edward tried to ignore the ringing in his sensitive ears.

With a burst of energy, he ran forward and grabbed the little boy as the billboard fell another few feet. He tried to move away, but the billboard came down faster.

* * *

Hay Lin watched as the boy scooped the little kid away. But overhead, the billboard was descending down upon them too fast; they'll never get out in time.

Her reflexes immediately took over. She took a deep breath, and planted herself firmly on the ground before using her powers over air.

There was a sudden explosion of air, and a cushion of it slammed against the board, stopping it completely in its tracks. Hay Lin frowned as she felt her body tremble, she suddenly felt her energy being sapped away, and without meaning to, stopped.

The air dispersed, and the board crashed down, just as Hay Lin herself sat down in exhaustion.

* * *

Edward hugged the kid to himself as tightly as he can. He ran as fast as he can, hoping that he can escape in time.

Suddenly, he felt a blast of wind, and heard the billboard slow down, as though something had stopped it. He looked up and saw it suspend in the air.

Suddenly, the air dispersed, and the bill board descended down again, albeit slower.

Edward came back to his senses, and he leapt away.

The Billboard crashed down with a deafening _CRASH!_

The mother screamed as dust and debris exploded upwards.

* * *

The cloud of dust and debris cloaked the surrounding. There were yelling, screaming, and crying.

In the midst of the chaos, the young mother called out to her son. She sobbed as her mind conjured up images of her son, buried under the billboard.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar cry.

She couldn't believe it, as the cloud of dust began to settle, she saw her little Harry, sitting beside the ruined pavement and billboard, dirty but unharmed.

She ran to her son and hugged him tightly around her, sobbing hysterically.

* * *

"Hay Lin!" Gasped Irma and Cornelia as the Chinese girl sat down on the pavement. They rushed towards her. "Hay Lin!" yelled Irma, patting Hay Lin's cheek.

Hay Lin's swatted away Irma's hand, and she coughed. "Did he get away?" She asked, her voice thick.

Her friends ignored her answers. Cornelia frowned. "Did you just use your powers?" She asked, wiping her brow.

"Yeah," Said Hay Lin, "I don't understand. Normally, the magic didn't use much of my energy. But that one…" She sighed, and closed her eyes. "I feel tired."

Cornelia and Irma lifted her up, just as Will and Taranee rushed to their side. "Hay Lin," Asked Will concernedly, "Are you okay?"

Hay Lin clutched her head, feeling woozy. "I think so. But the little boy, What happened to the little kid?"

The others looked back, and saw a hysterical mother sobbing in joy as she clutched a familiar little boy close to her, cradling him.

Hay Lin let out a sigh of relief. "Wait," She suddenly said, "Wasn't there another boy? Where is he?"

Again, they looked around, but the girls could not find the strange boy anywhere else. "It shouldn't be that easy to miss him. "Commented Cornelia. "The guy was wearing winter in Summer."

But try as they might, they could not find him. The boy was gone.

* * *

_Somewhere outside of Kandrakar, a large caravan moved madly towards the crystal castle. Inside, a large man was watching the Guardians in Earth as they evaded death through a portal.. He carried himself with all the grace and authority of a general. Beside him, an old gentleman in an old-fashioned but expensive suit and a young girl watched with him._

"_This is unacceptable." Said the general, pointing at Cornelia. "That guardian was supposed to die."_

_Suddenly, the old gentleman spoke. "Peace, Shadow. I shall speak with the girls. They will know of our existence and the new government of Our Lady." He smiled and put on his fedora. "With luck, Shadow, they might back down." He turned towards the young girl. "Get ready, young Samantha." Said the gentleman. "It is almost time for your part."_

* * *

Grace Blackbird clapped her hands and stood back to admire her new living room. Somehow, she managed to transform the bare little room into a warm and big room. She heard the roar of the movers truck as it took off, its passengers grateful to be finished with the move.

She went to the kitchen, and made herself a warm cup of tea. She sat down and took a sip, wondering when her grandson would come home.

15 minutes later, there was a frantic knocking on the door.

As soon as Grace Blackbird heard it, she immediately abandoned her tea and rushed towards the door. She quickly unlocked the door and swung it open.

She frowned in concern when she saw that it was Edward. "Quick," She urged, ushering him in, "Now, let's take of those burns first…"

* * *

The guardians had managed to get away and went to Hay Lin's residence. They quickly tidied themselves up, and went inside the crowded restaurant.

Hay Lin shouted a quick hello to her parents, and then led the others into her room. She swept away some of her stuff on the floor, so there was room for them to sit. "Don't you ever clean your room, Hay Hay?" Asked Irma in irritation.

Will and Taranee were still deep in thought. Cornelia was looking out the window. Irma and Hay Lin had a small argument over the state of Hay Lin's room before Will suddenly spoke: "Girls," She scratched her head, "How do we get to Kadma's now?"

"The whole area is shut down for investigation, and that station has the only bus that goes to Kadma's mansion." Said Taranee. "The only other way is by walking, or by car."

"But, our parents won't take us that far." Said Irma.

Suddenly, Hay Lin's radio suddenly turned on by itself, playing the latest hit song.

The girls were stunned. After a while, Irma felt faint, Hay Lin shrieked, while Cornelia, Taranee and Will jumped up.

The song ended, and then broadcasted the news. "Buses, both Stations and Vehicles, are temporarily unavailable as 5th Street is closed down for investigations of the runaway truck that crashed into a building and broke apart a billboard.

"A statement was issued by a police investigator, Detective Noah Homes. He reports…"

* * *

The radio turned off by itself as soon as the news was finished.

There was a ghastly silence. Irma suddenly spoke: "Please tell me someone of us turned the radio on without the others watching."

Hay Lin stepped forward and poked her radio. Nothing happened. "Maybe it's just broken," Said Hay Lin thoughtfully, "It was getting kinda old…"

"Didn't you girls listen to the news?" Said Taranee, her mind working feverishly.

"Yeah, that was weird…" Said Will.

The girls looked at the radio, expecting something else to happen.

It was then Cornelia went to the door. "I don't know about you," she said, opening the door. "But I'm going home, I feel exhausted."

The others nodded and followed Cornelia. "Let's meet up at the cafeteria tomorrow." Said Will, "during recess."

"Sure," answered the others.

They waved to each others, and then went their separate ways, each of them thinking about what had happened. Except Irma, she was thinking what was for dinner today.

* * *

Will Vandom arrived home later then expected. She felt exhausted. The day turned out to be fruitless.

As Will pulled out her keys and chose one of the keys to the door, she couldn't help puzzling over the news.

According to the radio report, the passengers in the trucks were managed to be rescued, suffering from minor injuries. They retold how the truck brakes suddenly stopped working, and then suddenly worked again, causing the truck to tip over when the driver braked too hard.

Stranger still, the billboard that crashed? It was new, the stilts were literally as tough as steel and just can't break off when the truck crashed into the building.

This led Will to only one conclusion. _Magic._

Will's thoughts were whirling as she finally opened the door. She entered and closed the door before she heard someone calling her.

She glanced upstairs, and saw her mother.

"Will!" Cried Susan Vandom as she rushed down and hugged Will tightly. After the brief hug, she looked at Will with rage. 'Where were you?" She asked, "I was getting so worried."

Puzzled, Will checked the clock; it was barely 2 in the afternoon.

"It's only 2." Pointed out Will.

"I know," Said Susan Vandom, suddenly calming down and becoming patient. "But…"

"What's wrong, mom?" Asked Will, suddenly suspicious.

Her mother didn't answer, instead: "Will," she said, touching her daughter's cheek. "Promise me, that no matter what, you will not go out alone."

"Mom, what's going-"

"Please, Will. I really need you to listen to me. Promise me that you'll never go out alone. Please…"


	3. Part 3: The Fate of Candracar

**Author's Disclaimer:** I do not, in any way, own W.I.T.C.H. This story is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes. I, however, do own all of my Original Characters and Story Ideas. I accept constructive criticism, and will appreciate them just as much as they are worth.

**Fallen Kingdom**

**Part 3**

**In Which the Guardians discover the fate of Candracar**

* * *

_"Candracar is finished; the congregation and the Oracle himself are gone, only we remain."_

_Kadma and Yan Lin._

* * *

"Mom's been acting really weird lately," Said Will Vandom to her friends, rubbing her eyes, "She wouldn't let me go out alone, and practically nailed the door shut at night."

"Do you think maybe there's something wrong?" Asked Irma, once again stating the obvious.

"I know that there's something wrong." Said Will.

Will, Irma, Cornelia, and Taranee were at their school Cafeteria. The sun was shining brightly as they ate, Irma biting and swallowing her meal as though it might be her last.

Just then, the girls saw Hay Lin rushing towards them. "Hi girls!" She sounded hyper, as usual, "Guess what?' She said. "A new student came around!"

"So?" Asked Cornelia, "What's the big deal?"

Hay Lin sat down and thought about it. "Nothing, I guess," She admitted afterwards. "Just thought I'd tell you guys."

There was a moment's silence, except for Irma's munching. "How's the Heart of Kandrakar?" Asked Taranee suddenly.

Will shook her head and pulled out the pendant from her shirt. "I tried to make it work again last night." She said, showing it to the girls, the pendant was glowing dimly. "It glowed, but that's all it did."

Suddenly, the bell rang loudly. Irma had finished her meal and was already jumping up. "Oh no!" She exclaimed in despair, "I forgot to get my history book!" Without a quick wave to her friends, she whisked away her bag and ran for her locker.

The others watched in slight amusement as Irma disappeared through the door, but they then got up too. "Come on, Taranee," Said Will, shouldering her bag. "We're gonna be late for Biology."

* * *

Taranee and Will arrived at class just as their teacher was about to enter. "Close call," remarked the teacher. They gave her an apologetic smile and quickly went inside. The girls sat down as their Biology Teacher started to write on the blackboard.

Will looked out the window as she thought about Candracar and her mother's recent behavior. Her mind drifted a bit when suddenly there was a knock on the classroom door. The class looked up in interest.

It was Madam Knickerbockers, Sheffield Institute's principal. She apologized for interrupting class, but "I would like to speak with Mr. Blackbird." She said.

There was a scrape of a chair as someone got up. Will and Taranee turned around to look. It was a boy. He was wearing a light green shirt and light brown pants. He walked towards Principal Knickerbockers quickly, flushing as the class watched him.

The principal put her hand over Edward's shoulder, "Come along, young man. I need to speak with you of a few issues." She then led Edward down the corridor.

The whole class suddenly became alive with conversation. "Wonder why Principal Knickerbockers would want to talk to the new kid?" Said a kid curiously. While another said: "Maybe he's got into trouble, on the first day too!" Another said: "Do you think he got mixed up with Uriah? He looks a bit shady…"

"Alright!" Called out the teacher sharply, clapping her hands for attention. "Let us continue…"

Taranee and Will looked at each other, their eyebrows raised. "New kid?" Mouthed Taranee. Will shrugged and turned her attention back towards the window. She had more important things to think about.

Looking behind her to make sure nobody was watching, Will took out the Heart of Candracar. The pendant still shone dimly, and showed no other signs of difference. Sighing in frustration, she placed it at the corner of her desk, and went back to writing notes.

She glanced at the pendant, the glow was still dim, but…

_Is it me? _Suddenly Will thought, _or is the Heart glowing brighter?_

Experimentally, she poked at the Heart, and then held it close to her nose to look. As soon as she turned it away from a certain direction, it dimmed just a little bit, just so that Will would not have noticed if she wasn't concentrating.

Her heart suddenly began to beat faster. Will immediately held the pendant in another direction, facing the city streets. The Heart glowed a bit brighter.

Will tried again. She pointed the pendant at a random direction, and it dimmed. But as soon as she held it out towards the same city street, it glowed a bit brighter.

Barely able to hold her excitement, she immediately hid the pendant again, and turned towards Taranee, who was sitting at the next seat, writing down notes. She then looked in front, at her biology teacher, who was droning on about blood loss.

Will decided that she'd deliver the news later, when all the girls got together, and picked up her pen to scribble furiously on her notebook.

She had a lot of notes to catch up with.

* * *

Biology Class ended and the class exited. Will immediately whispered to Taranee excitedly. "Taranee," She said. "Get everyone to meet me at the gates. I just found out something!"

10 minutes later, the girls were at the gate, watching as Will directed the Heart of Kandrakar to the same direction she had tried earlier.

"It's not doing anything!" Complained Irma. Cornelia snapped at Irma to shut up, and looked around to make sure they weren't being watched. Taranee and Will was staring pointedly at the pendant, while Hay Lin looked at them.

"I don't understand," Said Will in frustration, "The Heart was glowing brighter when I was in class."

"Maybe it was the sun's reflection, making the Heart look brighter." Suggested Taranee.

"No," Insisted Will, "I am sure, it glowed when I pointed it in this direction just a few minutes ago."

"Why don't you try another direction?" Suggested Hay Lin.

With nothing else better to try, Will held it towards north. The effect was almost immediate. The Heart immediately glowed brighter, brighter than it did in Biology.

It then suddenly started to dim. Will turned a bit, and it glowed again.

The girls were puzzled, what was happening?

It was then Irma thought about something. "Metal Detectors!" She exclaimed.

Cornelia looked at Irma with slight irritation. "What does that mean?"

"I mean that the Heart is following something." Said Irma excitedly. She pointed at the Heart. "It's like a metal detector!"

"That never happened before…" Said Hay Lin quizzically, looking at glowing pendant.

The girls were so entranced at the pendant that they didn't notice someone watching them.

The man was watching the girls very carefully, as though mentally taking notes of them. He then pulled out his mobile and dialed.

A moment later. "No good." He said, before starting to walk away.

* * *

"Come on," Said Will, starting to walk to around the school. "Let's follow the glow."

The others quickly followed; they twisted and turned, following the Heart's glow. As they got closer, the Heart glowed brighter. But as they finally reached their destination, where the Heart glowed bright at any direction they pointed, the girls were even more puzzled.

The Heart led them to Elyon's house.

* * *

Edward Blackbird exited from Madam Knickerbocker's office with the principal. "Well, that seems to be in order." Said the Principal, "Now that's sorted; Welcome to Sheffield Institute, Mr. Blackbird."

Edward, in a hurry to get home, gave a quick thanks to the principal, and headed straight back to Biology class to get his books.

He was lucky; the teacher was still inside, grading some homework. "Ah," Said the teacher as Edward knocked, "You're the new student. So what did Madam Knickerbocker want to talk to you about?"

"Nothing much," Mumbled Edward, "Just some medical issues."

After asking for today's homework, Edward grabbed his stuff and darted out the door.

The teacher looked at Edward as he exited with bemusement, but then went back to her work.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door again, and she looked up, expecting to see Edward again. She was surprised to see someone else instead.

A man in a grey overcoat nodded towards her. "Mam," He said, and then pointed at a table. "You mind me checking that table?"

The Biology Teacher looked at the man suspiciously. "What do you want?" She asked.

The man good-naturedly smiled and answered: "Nothing, it's just that I'm getting something." He said, and without waiting for an answer, he walked towards the table. He rubbed the desk softly, and then picked up something: A piece of hair.

Smirking, the man nodded at the Biology Teacher before exiting, placing the hair in his handkerchief.

The Girls looked at each other curiously. "Elyon's house?" Asked Cornelia in bewilderment. "The Heart led us to here?"

Elyon, queen of Meridian, had lived in that house before she discovered the other world. When she had disappeared, the house became a crime scene, where two detectives tried to investigate her disappearance. Of course, the case soon grew cold, and they dropped it.

The Heart continued to glow insistently.

Seeing as they had no other options or leads, the girls slowly entered the house. Will at the lead, while Irma hung back, unsure and a bit creeped out.

The house was abandoned, and extremely dusty. The girls, in silent agreement, spilt up and inspected the rooms. Cornelia, Irma and Hay Lin checked out the upper floors, while Taranee and Will checked the basement.

Will descended down, holding out the Heart in front of her. She and Taranee had barely stepped into the basement when two figures suddenly appeared in front of them.

Will and Taranee jumped back in surprise. They looked at the two persons and saw two familiar faces.

It was Kadma and Yan Lin.

Will immediately called the others to get down immediately. Kadma gripped Will's shoulder and spoke "How did you know we were here?"

"Long story," Answered Will.

Hay Lin came down first, when she saw her grandmother; she gave a cry of joy and surprise, and hugged her. "Grandma!" She squealed.

Yan Lin patted Hay Lin on the back, smiling sadly. "You found us."

Cornelia and Irma arrived a moment later. When they saw Kadma and Yan Lin, Cornelia frowned, "Okay," She said. "What's going on here?"

* * *

The girls were shepherded by the two older women into the dusty living room. They sat on the sofas, questions exploding through their minds.

Kadma and Yan Lin sat down in front of them, their faces grave. "I think you should answer our question first," Said Kadma, "How did you find us? What happened before?"

Bit by bit, with the help of her friends, Will explained everything to them. She told them about their attempted visit to Kandrakar, later how the council didn't react, and the Heart suddenly malfunctioning, and then it bringing them here.

Kadma and Yan Lin listened without interrupting, occasionally looking at each other even more gravely. Finally, when Will had finished, Yan Lin shook her head and muttered softly "It doesn't make any sense…"

"What does?" Demanded Cornelia, suddenly getting up and frowning at the two former guardians, "What's going on around here?"

Kadma and Yan Lin looked away for a while, and then Yan Lin pulled up her sleeves to reveal five glowing orbs, each with its own color: the Aurameres.

"The Aurameres?" Exclaimed Will in surprise, "But Kandrakar would collapse if it-"

"Kandrakar is already gone." Said Kadma.

"What? What's going on?"

"Candracar is finished; the congregation and the Oracle himself are defeated, only we remain."

* * *

Edward Blackbird darted from alley to alley on his way home. He looked up to the sky, where dark clouds were slowly covering the sun.

He sighed in relief, and walked into his apartment's street. The crowd was starting to walk faster to avoid the possible rain. Edward weaved through them, but accidentally stepped on the foot of a passer-by anyway.

The first few drops of rains started to fall onto the streets, cooling the air almost immediately. He took a deep breath, and quickly scurried into his apartment block.

Inside his apartment, he saw a note on the table. Picking it up, he read the message and frowned. Setting it down, he picked out an umbrella and went out again, sighing as he turned north.

He didn't notice someone watching him from above the roof of a building.

* * *

The man in his grey overcoat, the one that had paid a visit to Edward's biology class, smirked as he watched Edward enter. He had difficulty looking for him in the crowd, for the boy looked so normal, he had blended into the crowd.

The man scratched his bald head as a drop of rain hit his head. He got up as he memorized the address, and then made to leave.

As he descended downstairs, he spotted the janitor, sitting on the floor in a daze. He bent down and grabbed the man by the collar, pulling him up to stand.

He placed a hand on the janitor's head, and frowned in concentration. He spoke "I wasn't here."

Moments later, the janitor was continuing on his business, having a big headache.

* * *

The Guardians were in shock, their minds in a blur, mainly because they couldn't grasp the possibility. _Kandrakar, gone?_ Will's mind rang.

"How did it happen?" Demanded Will, "Who did this?"

Yan Lin and Kadma looked at the girls uneasily. It was a moment before Yan Lin spoke. "That's the problem, girls." She looked tired and wary, "We don't know."

"What happened, Grandma?" Asked Hay Lin.

"It… It all happened so fast…"

Yan Lin sighed heavily, looking shaken. She slowly looked up to them. "Yesterday, some… _thing_ attacked the Castle. We had no warning whatsoever. It just came out of nowhere _attacked,_ destroying everything in its path.

"The Oracle… He was more than surprised at the attack, He was… scared. He tried to stop it, but it desecrated the barriers and spells, and it kept moving towards Him.

"The Oracle suddenly stopped, He told me…"

Yan Lin suddenly fell silent, as though she was thinking what next to say. The girls looked at each other with apprehension. All of them have the same thought, this menace that attacked Candracar could was incredibly powerful enough to attack the castle and scare the Oracle, but what is it?

Will's mind immediately flashed to her dream, could it be that the Oracle…

"Grandma," Said Hay Lin in a soft voice, "What happened next?"

"The Oracle told me to get the aurameres to safety. He told me to bring them to you. It was then that thing attacked him, and He disappeared under it…

"I hurried into the chamber, and grabbed the aurameres, that thing then flooded the chamber just as I managed to escape, ending up in Kadma's mansion."

It was then when Kadma took over. "When she told me the whole story, I decided it is best to bring her here immediately. We took the earliest taxi, and hid here, planning to come by Will's house. But we didn't expect you to come here."

The room was deafeningly silent; the girls took in the story. It was then Taranee asked another question. "What was the thing that attacked Candracar?"

"Pure Evil," Said Yan Lin flatly, "It was a shadow of pure hate, misery, and evil. Something even more potent than anything we've ever seen."

It was then when Irma screamed, jumping onto the sofa. The others looked down and jumped too.

On the floor, up to their ankles, was a pool of black shadow.

* * *

Just a few feet away, Edward Blackbird, holding his umbrella, watched the house with great interest.


	4. Part 4: The Guardians Regain Powers

**Author's Disclaimer:** I do not, in any way, own W.I.T.C.H. This story is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes. I, however, do own all of my Original Characters and Story Ideas. I accept constructive criticism, and will appreciate them just as much as they are worth.

* * *

**Fallen Kingdom**

**Part 4**

**In Which the Guardians regain their powers**

* * *

"_You will all do well to forget Candracar, or suffer the consequences"_

_The Gentleman._

* * *

Irma Lair screamed on top of her lung as she spotted the black pool on the floor.

The others had jumped up too. Hay Lin clutched onto her grandmother, while Irma clutched onto Cornelia Hale.

Will Vandom and Taranee Cook bent down to look at the black pool. But Yan Lin immediately told Will to "Keep the Heart away from it!"

Will quickly straightened up.

The black pool moved silently on the floor, small waves seemed to have formed. But it did not rise; it just stayed down there, making no significant move.

"Pure Evil!" Declared Yan Lin, pointing at the black pool, "That was what attacked the castle."

Will stared at the black substance. It was not unlike the thing that had leaked out of the Heart just a few months ago, when Nerissa had attacked Kandrakar.

Apparently, Taranee had thought so too, because she said: "Do you think it could be Neriss-"

"No," Said Will, "She died. It can't be her."

"How sure can you be, Keeper?"

The voice of Nerissa echoed throughout the house. Hay Lin gave a scream of fright and pain as a high-pitched sound started to appear from nowhere. She clutched her head as the noise reached a crescendo. "Nerissa Trill…" She whimpered.

Nerissa gave a loud and spine-chilling laugh. The black pool suddenly stirred, and began growing bigger. A lone tentacle-like 'limb' snaked out and lunged for Will's neck.

Will screamed and almost fell off the sofa as she tried to dodge. Taranee managed to grab her by the hand and pull her up. The pool's 'limb' swung and struck again. This time, it managed to grab Will by the neck. Tightening its grip, it forcefully pulled Will downwards. Will gasped as she fell off the sofa and into the pool.

"Will!" The others watched in shock as Will plunged into the black pool, they watched her she she sank. It was as though the ground has suddenly deepened.

The only thing they could do was watch helplessly as Will disappeared.

Will couldn't believe how deep the black pool really was.

Everywhere around her, the black substance was pressing on her, choking her. But try as it might, Will's hand remained stubbornly clasped around the Heart, trying to protect it even though they were both in pure evil itself.

Will's entire body screamed in pain as the black pool continued crushing her. She could hear a sinister and nasally voice demanding her to release the Heart. _Give the heart to us, Keeper! Do you not see how much trouble it is to protect it? Why not just give up? Then we can end you faster and less painfully..._

But Will did not heed them. The pressure increased, and Will began seeing stars behind her eyelids. She needed air. She has to breathe. But she couldn't move. She was trapped.

_The Heart must never fall into the wrong hands! I have to get out! _Thought Will desperately, _Save me..._

As she fought her own reflexes to keep her mouth shut, a soft pink glow started to shine out from her hands.

* * *

It was starting to rain heavily outside.

Edward didn't mind, he was prepared. He opened his umbrella as big raindrops fell on him. He turned to look at the house again. It looked old, deserted, and desolate, though it still retained some grandeur. He hummed softly, but then stopped. He remembered the other thing he needed to do before going back, and continued on.

But as he turned to leave, out of the house, a pink glow started to shine through the windows. For a moment, it was faint, but it then started to glow brighter and brighter.

Surprised, Edward turned his attention towards the house again. Even though the rain was starting to beat down on him, he kept staring at the house. "What the..."

Inside the house, the other girls were trying to look for Will in the pool of evil. But they couldn't see anything under it. Hanging around them, a sharp melody echoed around the house. The Nerissa Trill was on full blast, attacking Hay Lin's senses.

Suddenly, a pink glow shone through from under the pool. At first, it was dim, but then it started to shine brighter. "Look!" Cried Cornelia as she pointed at where the glow seem to have originated from. They could make out a shape that looked like... Will.

A pained roar erupted, and the pool shrank. A tiny hole appeared in the middle of the pool, and started to grow bigger. The girls could see Will struggle, and then her head squeezing through the hole, taking deep breaths and gasps. Relief flooded them, and they gave a cry of joy. "Will!" Called out Irma, trying to reach out to grab her.

"NO!" Nerissa's Scream echoed. "We are so close! Attack! Attack! Do not fear the Heart!"

The command hardened the pool's resolve. From somewhere, it gave a roar and grew again, burying Will under itself. The glow disappeared with her under it.

"I sense the Aurameres!" Said Nerissa's Voice. "It's with the old hag, Get her!" Even as she spoke, several Limbs snaked up.

Yan Lin reached into her sleeves and grabbed the Auramere of air. Careful to make sure that it didn't touch any of the other Aurameres, she pulled it out and pressed it into her grand-daughter's hand. "Whoop some butt, Hay Lin!" She said.

The Auramere merged into Hay Lin's hand. She suddenly felt more powerful. She raised her hand, and used her powers.

Gusts of wind blew. Though the others could not see the wind, they saw the limbs suddenly being severed, dropping uselessly back into the pool.

Yan Lin pulled out the other Aurameres. "Cornelia!" She threw the green Auramere towards her. Cornelia managed to catch it mid-air, and it merged into her as well. She held out her hand, and vines grew from the walls. She smiled.

"Irma!" Barked Yan Lin as she threw the Auramere of water towards her. Nerissa could be heard, her voice a menacing hiss: "Attack! They must not unite!" Irma grabbed at the blue Auramere as it zoomed towards her. She missed, but luckily it landed on her feet.

"Oops," Said Irma as more limbs snaked up. She hastily grabbed the Auramere, and it merged into her as well. She stood straighter as she confronted the tentacles. "Let's see how tough you are now that I can fight back!"

The window suddenly smashed open, and a large gush of rain-water flowed into the house. "Irma!" Screamed Cornelia, "What are you doing?"

Irma winked, and with a sweep of her hand, the rain froze into shards of ice. The shards attacked the tentacles, cutting them into half.

"Look out!" Kadma shouted. several tentacles appeared from behind and tried to attack Irma from behind. Irma barely had time to turn to look before it struck forward like a snake. She screamed.

A vine snapped out from the wall and swung with incredible force, severing the limbs. Irma then felt a blast of wind and saw several more split into half.

She turned to towards Cornelia and Hay Lin. "Thanks-"

"ATTACK! THEY ARE STILL WEAK!" Nerissa's scream sounded almost hysterical. "TAKE THE REMAINING AURAMERES!"

Yan Lin quickly withdrew the bright orange Auramere. "Taranee!" shouted Yan Lin. Taranee, who was farthest away from Yan Lin, braced herself to catch it.

But as Yan Lin made to throw the Auramere, she suddenly stopped. Her hold on the Auramere loosened. Her face twisted in pain, confusion and terror. She heard Hay Lin scream as she collapsed into the pool.

A large tentacle with a sharp point had stabbed Yan Lin at the back.

* * *

"GRANDMA!" Cried out Hay Lin as she watched her grandmother topple into the pool. Without thinking, she managed to grab Yan Lin's right sleeve, and tried to pull her up. But more tentacles soon grew and got hold onto Yan Lin too.

"The Aurameres..." Yan Lin's voice was reduced to a whisper. She then closed her eyes.

The next moments happened quickly.

The tentacles' pull was too strong, and Hay Lin did not react fast enough to use her powers. Yan Lin was wrenched away from her grand-daughter, and pulled straight into the pool. But the two Aurameres managed to somehow slip away from her sleeves and float in the air.

Hay Lin tried to lunge for her grand-mother again, but she only managed to grab onto the Aurameres, one in each hand. She gave a cry as she watched Yan Lin sink into the pool.

Everyone was shocked, and this distracted them from the tentacles. More appeared, and this time, they all grew sharp points. The pool of Pure Evil was growing bigger, and overhead, Nerissa was laughing.

* * *

Will had only managed to take a gulp of air before she was buried in the pool a second time. Again, the pressure crushed her, but this time less forceful than before. _Give us the Heart, Keeper. Do you not see how much trouble it causes you?_

Memories flashed through Will's mind forcefully. _Your relationship with your mother, your friends, your life. They've all taken strain, all because of the Heart..._

Will tried to ignore it, but the voice continued to drill into her head. _The Heart, give us the Heart!_

_NO!_ She screamed in her head. In her hand, the Heart's shine started to dim. It was as though it had expended all the energy it had. The pressure suddenly increased again, more agonizing than ever before. Overhead, she heard Hay Lin scream.

Edward watched in amazement as the pink glow shone through the house, and then dimmed. A few moments later, he saw the nearby trees sprout vines and grow into the house. Then, rain started to beat against only one window, and managed to smash it as it grew bigger.

Shocked, he took a step back. What was going on? First, a pink glow, then fast growing vines, then the rain has its own mind?

He never believed in ghosts, to him, it was all the silly imaginations of people. But today, as he watched the strange house. He couldn't help but doubt his past opinions.

He wanted to run, to get away from the place as fast as he can. But somehow, his legs just won't move, as though they were frozen.

And then he heard a scream.

"Grandma!" It was faint, hampered by the rain and distance, but Edward heard it. It was an anguished and shocked scream, and sent a chill down his spine, scaring him more than anything else. There was someone inside, someone with an elder who might be in trouble.

His feet suddenly worked again, and he quickly ran. But instead of away from the house, he ran towards it.

_Do you hear that, Keeper? _Said the Voice, _It is your friend, we've killed her pathetic grandmother. All because you wouldn't give us the Heart..._

_No!_ Shocked, Will opened her eyes. Her eyes widened as she saw Yan Lin, who looked old and withered. _Hay Lin!_

_Yes, Keeper! _Cried the Voice in triumph. _Your insolence caused the death of your friend's loved one. Do you not see? Do you wish for us to kill all of who are still alive?!_

_NO!_ Cried Will. _You won't touch any of my friends!_

There was an incredible flash of light, and the Heart sputtered back into life.

* * *

Cornelia and Irma continued to hold back the sharp tentacles. But everytime they severed one, another rose up to take its place. Though they were now using the energies of the Aurameres, they were quickly becoming tired.

Taranee watched as Irma and Cornelia falter slightly as more and more tried to attack. She has to help them.

"Hay Lin!" She called out. "I need the Auramere!"

Hay Lin continued to look at the black pool, clutching the Aurameres in her palm tightly. "Grandma..."

"HAY LIN!" Shouted Taranee.

A tentacle had avoided Cornelia's vine attack, and lunged towards Hay Lin.

Hay Lin looked up and gasped as the limb struck. She moved by an inch, and it missed. She came to her sense, and squirmed away as the tentacle withdrew. She threw the red Auramere to Cornelia, who then threw it to Taranee.

As soon as she caught it, fire erupted from her hands. Her eyes glowed with ferocious power as the Auramere merged into her. "You've had enough fun."

Thrusting her hands in front of her, Taranee let loose an inferno, just as an incredible bright flash filled the house.

* * *

Edward ran towards the smashed window, but he couldn't get close to it. The rain was still rushing in through it. He could hear yelling.

Trying to waste no time, he tired the front door. It wasn't locked, but it wouldn't open. Something heavy and big was stopping it. He pushed at it lightly, but it wouldn't budge.

He was a try to force his way in, when suddenly fire erupted and there was a bright flash.

The fire licked away the pool, which roared in pain. Somewhere in the centre, the bright light seem to repel the pool, shrinking it into nothing, Will and Yan Lin were lying on the floor. Though Will was alive, Yan Lin was still dead.

"NOO!!" Nerissa's voice echoed. Combined, The Heart's and Taranee's powers were slowly destroying the thing.

Coughing, Will struggled up. In her hand, the Heart shone with incredible and brilliant brightness. "It's over." Whispered Will as she got up, and the Heart dimmed.

Taranee stopped too. She felt tired, but relieved to see Will. Hay Lin, Cornelia, Irma and Kadma were coming down from the sofas. They quickly rushed towards Yan Lin. "Grandma!" Cried Hay Lin as she knelt beside her grand-mother's body. She lightly held Yan Lin's head up. "Wake up," She whispered, "You can't be dead, not again..."

The others looked at Hay Lin sadly. It was hard for her the first time when Yan Lin 'died', but the first time, Yan Lin hadn't actually died, now...

"I am sorry, Hay Lin. " Said Kadma, holding Hay Li's shoulder.

Suddenly, Hay Lin thrusted the fifth Auramere to Will. "Will, the Heart!" She said shakily, her voice filled with hope. "The Heart can heal her!"

"It cannot, Hay Lin..." Said Kadma.

"How do you know?" Demanded Hay Lin, she then turned towards Will again, holding out the Auramere of Quintessence. "Please, Will..."

Uncertainly, Will took it. Instead of merging with her, the Auramere melded with the Heart. A brilliant and quiet glow illuminated the entire house.

Holding the Heart over Yan Lin, Will said: "I'll try."

But, try as she might, the Heart would glow over Yan Lin, but she couldn't heal her, couldn't revive her.

"But... Why?" Hay Lin's face fell, she was confused and even more saddened than before.

"She was killed by Pure Evil, in Pure Evil." Said Kadma, placing her hand on Hay Lin's cheek. "It would take another kind of magic to restore her."

"Wait," Said Cornelia, "then She's not..."

"No one in the Council can die permanently, but this magic that killed your Grandmother, it is different from what the Heart can heal."

As they spoke, a swirl of black dust suddenly rose. The girls and Kadma watched in shock as the dust took form of Nerissa. "YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" She screamed. "MY IMMORTALITY! MY BEAUTY! THE FALLEN ONES WILL NOT TAKE YOU LIGHTLY NOW!"

In front of the dust-Nerissa, a small pool of Evil appeared. "As Long as there are people," Said Nerissa menacingly. "As long as they still hate, Pure Evil will never be gone!"

The pool then began to grow into another shape. It then solidified, transforming into a weird dog-like creature.

It had a crocodile-like head, but was shorter, and the had fangs sticking out irregularly out of its mouth. The body resembled those of a hellish hound. It stood on the knuckles of it's feet, and sharp spines protruded painfully from its back to its tail.

Dust-Nerissa pointed at the group and told the Hell-Hound to: "Kill Them!"

It gave a loud roar and launched itself off the ground ungracefully, but still with force and power, lunging towards them.

But mid-air, something fast hit it by the side with incredible force.

It was an umbrella.

* * *

The rain had stopped.

Edward took a step back when the inferno had erupted, he watched in surprised as the wooden door was obliterated into ash. He quickly took another few steps back as the fire erupted out. He had to be careful, having only received yesterday's burns.

Soon, the inferno died down. Edward could hear a ghastly scream and then several people speak. He took an uncertain step into the doorway, and hid behind a corner before poking his head out to see. He spotted 5 girls and two women.

Now that he had a good look of the group, he saw a red-head, a blond, an African-American, a plumpish girl with curly hair, and a Chinese girl. One of the older women had dark skin, while the other was also a Chinese like the younger girl.

The old woman also looked dead.

Edward looked in shock as the Chinese Girl tried to call her grandmother. He then saw her thrusting an orb at the red-head, who was holding a glowing pendant. He watched in amazement as the pendant melded with the orb, making the pendant grow brighter.

He watched as the red-head held the pendant over the dead woman. Puzzled, he edged closer to look, hearing snatches of conversation.

"But... Why?"

"She was killed... Pure Evil. ...another... magic to restore her."

"Wait... She's not..."

"... Council... die permanently, but... magic that killed your Grandmother..."

Magic? Edward could not believe what he was hearing and seeing. Yet, after seeing rain crashing into the house, vines with their own minds. Fire exploding from nowhere and suddenly gone, and then that bright flash of light.

No, this was something Science cannot explain.

But then Edward saw something curious. Black dust and ash was swirling towards the group. Slowly, it rose and formed into the shape of a woman. The girls looked up in shock.

"YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" A voice came out of nowhere, screaming. It was a while before Edward discovered that the dust-woman was speaking. "MY IMMORTALITY! MY BEAUTY! THE FALLEN ONES WILL NOT TAKE YOU LIGHTLY NOW!"

And then in front of her, and before Edward's very own eyes, a gigantic and terrorizingly hell-like beast appeared. He dropped his umbrella in shock and fear.

"KILL THEM!" The beast lunged at the girls, and on reflex, Edward grabbed his umbrella again and threw it at the monster, hitting it by its side.

* * *

The Hell-Hound had been knocked back with such force that it crashed into the walls and toppled onto the floor.

Everyone turned to look at where the umbrella came from. They saw a boy breathing heavily in fear. Cornelia gasped as she saw the boy. She knew him. He was the one who saved her from being hit by the truck.

Dust-Nerissa turned towards the boy, who looked as though he was about to faint, and said menacingly. "You! How dare you interfere!" She suddenly dispersed and then reformed almost immediately in front of him. "You will pay for this!"

"ENOUGH!"

Another voice resonated from nowhere. Suddenly, a man appeared in the center of the room. He looked old and respectable, and wore a formal-looking gentlemanly suit. He resembled those of the gentlemen in the 18th Century. "You have done enough, Nerissa."

"What?" Demanded Dust-Nerissa. "NO! I have not taken what is rightfully mine!"

"You've done enough." With a snap of his fingers, Dust-Nerissa suddenly dispersed and disappeared.

Then, turning his attention back towards the others. He spoke: "General Shadow Haydin has decided to let you keep you powers."

"Who are you?" Demanded Will.

The man smiled. "I am known as the Gentleman, you need not know my real name."

"I saw what you did in Kandrakar." Said Will.

"Yes, I saw you too." Said the Gentleman. "The Heart had tried to warn you in your sleep that Kandrakar was under attack. Of course, it couldn't do much, for we've weakened Kandrakar considerably by then."

"Why are you doing this?" It was Cornelia who asked.

"I cannot answer-"

"Why not-"

"ENOUGH!" The earth shook, scaring the girls, and making Edward fall. The Gentleman looked irritated. "I tell you this and I tell you now. You will all do well to forget Candracar, or suffer the consequences"

He then turned towards the boy. "And you," He said, scaring Edward, who tried to move away. "You would do well as to avoid interfering with us ever again. The General lets you off now for your interference is minimal. But he will not hesitate to destroy you if you mix with the business of the Fallen Ones ever again."

With that, The Gentleman disappeared.

There was a moment of ill silence, before the boy spoke up. "Please... Does anyone mind telling me what the Hell just happen?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I am in the process of rewriting the first three chapters, for they did not fit well into the overall story-line I am planning. In the meantime, please, when (if) you leave your review, comment on how I wrote this chapter. I have a fear that it might be good... I'd accept any criticism ranging from mild to Harsh Con-Crit.

Thank you.


End file.
